Quand Harry veut tout changer
by jfkVoldi
Summary: Harry décide de partir dans le passer et de tout bouleverser. Le résumé est nul mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil
1. Chapter 1

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

**Note: C'est ma première fiction soyez indulgents et laissez des reviews =)**

**Prologue**

La Bataille de Poudlard vient de se terminer Harry a vaincu Lord Voldemort.

Mais pour lui cela importe peu, il a trop perdu pour se réjouir. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité alors que tout le monde fête la victoire il se retire au fin fond du château dans la chambre des secrets car la salle sur demande est détruite à cause du Feudeymon. Il reste là à réfléchir pendant presque une journée complète.

Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ron se sont rendu compte de l'absence de Harry et le cherche partout, cependant même la carte du Maraudeur que Harry leur avait donné durant la Bataille ne le montre pas. Ils en ont donc fait part à tout le monde et le château entier recherche son héros.

Harry avait appris il y a peu qu'il était descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor et de Rowena Serdaigle de par son père cela expliquait beaucoup de chose mais pas tout il conjura donc à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction les différents livres de la Réserve traitant de la généalogie des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'Helga Poufsouffle étant stérile transmit toute sa puissance et toute sa fortune à son meilleur ami Godric. Il crut avoir une nouvelle crise cardiaque en découvrant dans un autre livre que la grand-mère de Lily Evans était quant à elle une descendante de Merlin lui-même. Au vu de ces révélations Harry compris que son ascendance faisait de lui le sorcier avec le plus de potentiel magique au monde étant descendant et héritier des 5 plus grands sorciers de l'histoire. En effet Voldemort en tentant de le tuer quand il était bébé lui a transmis une partie de son pouvoir faisant de lui l'héritier par la magie de Salazar Serpentard. Il comprit alors que Dumbledore lui avait caché encore plus de choses qu'il ne le croyait. Révolté il décida d'aller dire deux mots au portrait de l'ancien directeur.

Il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti en trombe de la chambre des secrets il fila à toute vitesse dans les couloirs en prenants des passages secrets et arriva rapidement devant la gargouille de pierre qui était encore par terre il l'enjamba et monta en enlevant sa cape. En entrant dans le bureau les tableaux l'applaudirent mais il les fit taire rapidement s'adressant au plus grand tableau il explosa : VOUS M'AVEZ CACHE ENCORE COMBIEN DE SECRETS PROFESSEUR ? JE SUIS LARGEMENT PLUS PUISSANT QUE VOUS AU VU DE MON ASCENDANCE C'EST POUR CELA QUE VOUS M'AVEZ CACHE QUE J'ETAIT LE DESCENDANT DES 5 PLUS GRANDS SORCIERS DE TOUT LES TEMPS ? VOUS AVIEZ PEUR ?

Si tant est qu'un tableau puisse blanchir Albus Dumbledore était devenu livide.

''Harry calme toi je te pris'' tenta l'ancien directeur.

''NON JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ TOUT ME DIRE SANS EXCEPTION'' Harry ne se rendit même pas compte qu'alerter par son nom sur la carte du Maraudeur Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés accompagnés du Professeur McGonagall. Tout trois semblaient pétrifié par la puissance magique que la colère d'Harry dégageait sans que lui-même en soit conscient.

Dumbledore répondit :''Je t'ai caché tout cela et encore une autre chose que je vais maintenant te révélé car j'ai eu peur que tu deviennes comme moi a ton âge. Avec le pouvoir et la célébrité j'étais devenu avide, fou et ivre de pouvoir j'en voulais toujours plus c'est pour cela que je suis devenu ami avec Gellert Grindelwald. Mais j'ai compris maintenant que tu es bien plus sage que moi tu feras le bien avec tes pouvoirs aussi puissants soient-ils.''

''VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS DU ME MENTIR''-

Hermione montra son courage de Gryffondor et s'approcha de Harry lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota :''Harry calme toi tu vas faire exploser quelque chose''

''HERMIONE QUE FAIT TU LA ?''

'On te cherchait figure toi'' répondit Ron

''ET POURQUOI JE FERAI EXPLOSER QUELQUE CHOSE HEIN ?''

''Regardez mieux le bureau Harry'' dit Minerva.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les objets du bureau flottaient dans les airs et vibraient dangereusement.

''HEIN ? QUOI ? COMMENT ? ''

''Votre potentiel magique est tel que votre colère se transfère en puissance et crée ce phénomène. Il faut vous calmer.''

Harry maîtrisa sa respiration et les objets se reposèrent à leur place.

'' Dumbledore vous avez dit qu'il restait encore une chose que vous m'avez caché j'aimerai la connaître maintenant.'' Mcgo lui lança un regard noir pour l'absence de politesse dans sa phrase qu'il ignora royalement.

Dumbledore sourit en coin et dit : ''Tu as toujours la baguette qu'Ollivander t'a vendue je suppose ?''

''Oui en effet je viens de la réparer avec la baguette de Sureau afin de remettre cette dernière à sa place dans votre tombe'' Il sorti sa baguette et la posa sur le bureau.

''Vois-tu Harry Ollivander ne t'a pas tout dit au sujet de cette baguette. En effet il a lui-même fabriqué la baguette de Tom Jedusor avec une des plumes de Fumsec mais les phénix sont immortels et Fumsec a plus de 4000 ans la plume qui est dans ta baguette a été fournie par Fumsec à l'ancêtre d'Ollivander il y a 2000 ans.''

''Ma, ma baguette a 2000 ans ?''

''Oui en effet mais plus encore à cette époque le bois qu'on utilisait été souvent du bois magique et l'on utilisé pas un seul composant dans les baguettes.''

''Donc ma baguette ne contient pas seulement une plume de votre phénix ? ''

''Non elle contient également un crin de Monokeras la mère des licornes, du ventricule de magyar à pointe, une larme de Fumdur le phénix noir et enfin pour lier le tout du sang de Caïn fils d'Adam et Eve et le premiers des vampires, et le bois de ta baguette et du bois de saule cogneur. Ce qui en fait la baguette la plus puissante au monde juste après la baguette de Sureau.''

''Alors pourquoi s'est-elle brisée avec le sortilège d'Hermione ?''

''Voit tu Harry ton potentiel magique est déjà extraordinaire mais comme tu me la fait comprendre tu sais de qui tu descends mais apparemment tu ignores que la puissance totale d'un sorcier se révèle le jour de ses 18ans de même que la puissance et l'apparence réel, dans certains cas, de la baguette du sorcier. Ta baguette est donc une simple baguette de houx à plume de phénix jusqu'au 31 juillet là elle se révélera à toi.''

''Euuuuuuuuh vous venez de dire que ma magie va encore augmenter ?''

''C'est tout à fait cela''

Harry tomba dans un fauteuil tellement il était surpris et il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla il ne vit que du blanc, un blanc éclatant, il ne pouvait être qu'à l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui et les souvenirs remontèrent, sa colère revint mais il sut la maîtriser rapidement. Il regarda alors les autres lits pour voir les blessés de la Bataille se remettre lentement ou discutant avec leurs familles.

Il se leva et à peine fut il debout qu'une tornade brune était dans ses bras lui frappant le torse à coup de poings pour ''son imbécillité à disparaître sans donner d'explication''.

''Calme toi Hermione''tenta doucement Harry.

Celle-ci se calma et le regarda dans les yeux s'éloignant un peu devant le regard gêné de Harry et légèrement jaloux de Ron arrivé dans la pièce en même temps qu'elle.  
''C'est vrai vieux tu nous as foutu la trouille'' ajouta ce dernier en serrant son meilleur ami dans une accolade fraternelle.

''Mcgo est dans le bureau directorial ?''

''Oui pourquoi ?'' répondit la brune.

''Je dois lui parler et à vous aussi. Venez''

Il sorti de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le dit bureau ses deux amis derrière lui.

La statue était de nouveau droite devant l'escalier il s'adressa donc à elle après avoir demandé à ses amis si ils connaissaient le mot de passe.

''Je dois voir la directrice puis-je passer s'il vous plait ?''

Au grand étonnement des trois amis qui ne croyaient pas vraiment que cela marcherai la statue pivota leur révélant l'escalier qu'ils empruntèrent.

Harry frappa à la porte et la directrice leur dit d'entrer. Une fois dans le bureau Harry salua le professeur McGonagall qui s'inquiétait de son état puis s'adressant au portrait de l'ancien directeur dit : ''Excusez-moi pour mon coup de colère professeur''

Le tableau répondit : ''C'est à moi de te demander pardon Harry je n'aurais pas dû te cacher tout cela maintenant je le comprends mais trop tard bien sûr comme beaucoup de choses''

''Ce n'est rien monsieur c'est du passer maintenant. Si je suis venu vous voir directrice c'est pour savoir si il me serait possible d'obtenir mes ASPIC avant la fin de l'été afin de pouvoir intégrer l'Ecole Supérieure de Magie de Salem afin de devenir professeur de DCFM et un jour peut être revenir enseigner ici.''

Sa requête fit l'effet d'une bombe personne ne s'attendait à ça et tous le regardait ébahit en effet tout le monde destinait Harry à une grande carrière d'Auror ou encore au Quidditch professionnel mais certainement pas au métier d'enseignant et encore moins par la voie la plus longue et formelle. Mcgo reprit contenance la première et répondit avec un grand sourire : ''Je pense que le ministère ne sera pas contre néanmoins il vous manque des notions nous allons devoir combler ces trous les professeurs et moi-même allons donc vous donner des cours particulier jusqu'à votre examen. Enfin si vous le souhaiter.''

''Ce sera avec plaisir professeur.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

**Merci à Royalise et à kthi pour vos reviews**

**J'essaierai de publier tout les mercredi cependant la semaine prochaine je serai en Autriche donc si j'ai accès au wifi je publierai sinon vous aurez deux chapitres dans deux semaines..**

**Bonne lecture =)**

_$ Fourchelangue $_

Pendant plusieurs semaines il s'entraînât comme un forcené avec tous les professeurs il se pencha même sur les runes et l'arithmancie. Il finit par devenir un Animagus lion et obtint tous ses aspics avec des O et seulement un E en potion. Il part donc pour Salem ou en plus de ses cours normaux il apprit l'espagnol, le russe, l'italien, le français et l'allemand grâce à plusieurs potions et sorts permettant d'apprendre des langues en un temps record. Il termina ses cinq années d'études et obtient son diplôme de professeur de DCFM avec des notes record pour l'école. Heureusement pour lui les diplômes n'étaient pas datés. Pendant ce temps il fit également de nombreuses recherches et finit par découvrir un moyen sûr de voyager dans le passé mais uniquement à sens unique. En effet son sang étant l'un des plus puissant existant du à ses ancêtres même si il ne naissait pas il continuerait d'exister mais dans sa nouvelle identité. Il prépare donc son rituel, sa nouvelle identité et envoie une lettre d'adieu à tous ses amis. Il dessina un pentacle complexe, se plaça au centre et commença à incanter: Par le pouvoir de mon sang (il s'entailla la main et laissa couler son sang au sol) et de ma magie combinés. J'en appelle à toi Chronos ouvre moi les portes du temps et transporte moi cent ans plus tôt. TEMPORUS PASSUS. A ce moment précis le ciel se déchira et une grande lumière tomba sur Harry. L'instant d'après la ruelle ou se trouvait Harry n'avait plus du tout le même aspect et les bâtiments étaient d'un autre temps. Il sourit et se dirigea vers l'école de Salem. A l'aide de puissants sortilèges de confusion il modifia la mémoire des agents de l'administration il modifia également les dossiers et intégra une copie de son diplôme dans son nouveau dossier il s'occupa également des professeurs afin de se recréer une scolarité en ce temps. Il partit ensuite pour le ministère espagnol à Madrid il employa les mêmes méthodes et cet ainsi que Pedro Sanchez jeune espagnol de vingt-deux ans orphelin depuis 4 ans ayant était instruit à domicile par ses parents jusqu'à son entrée à l'ESM de Salem fit son apparition. Il partit ensuite dans le nord de la France rencontrer les gobelins de la firme principale de Gringotts. A l'aide d'un puissant rituel gobelin il découvrit toutes les chambres forte dont il pouvait revendiquer la propriété. Il revendiqua donc toutes les chambres fortes dont aucun héritier n'était en vie à cette époque dont la chambre forte numéro un celle ayant appartenue à Merlin il réunit d'ailleurs toutes ces possessions dans cette dernière. Les gobelins tellement heureux de trouver un si riche client lui proposèrent une formation à la magie gobeline. Harry accepta et apprit avec eux pendant une année. Après cela il partit au Kilimandjaro ou il fut l'élève de Xi Wang Chu, le dernier maître existant en magie grise* et magie pure au monde, pendant quatre ans. Il partit ensuite dans les montagnes transylvanienne ou il apprit la magie vampirique, la sanguimagie et la nécromancie pendant 5 an. Il retourna ensuite en France mais cette fois ci dans la forêt de Brocéliande afin de rencontrer les elfes et les hauts elfes des bois ainsi que leurs cousins les elfes noirs. La cité des elfes se trouvant dans une sorte de bulle temporaire le temps se déroule deux fois moins vite à l'intérieur. Harry passa donc vingt ans chez les elfes soit dix ans en temps se déroulant normalement. Durant ces vingt années Pedro apprit la magie elfique, la magie élémentaire (chaque sorcier ayant une affinité plus ou moins forte avec chaque éléments Harry lui est un sorcier élémentaire de feu d'air et de terre il ne maîtrise que peu l'eau), la fluxomancie, la magie des pentagrammes, la spirimagie (occlumencie légilimencie), le mantra (lier sa magie et son corps, ses mouvements), l'alchimie et également auprès des centaures amis des elfes la magie centaurienne et la lecture des astres ainsi que le tir à l'arc et le combat à main nue. C'est donc un Harry de quarante ans mais d'apparence trente très musclé et puissant qui ressortit de la forêt. D'après ses calculs il se trouvait maintenant 2ans avant que la mère de Voldemort no soumette Tom Jedusor a son filtre d'amour il se dématérialisa donc (technique elfique pouvant traverser n'importe qu'elle protection) et réapparut sans bruit sur un chemin dans un bois longeant le village de Little Hangletton. Il remonta le petit chemin de terre et se posta près de la maison des Gaunt. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps déjà il tuerait les trois afin de ne prendre aucun risque. Il vit alors Morfin jouer avec un serpent.

_$"Alors Morfin on s'amuse bien?"$_

Morfin se redressa surpris et sorti sa baguette mais déjà Harry l'avait désarmé à l'aide d'un informulé.

_$"Ton heure est venue Morfin Gaunt"$_

Un rayon rouge sorti de la baguette de Harry et vint frapper Morfin qui tomba à terre dans un grand bruit. Alerté par le bruit son père sortit de la masure baguette en main. Harry le désarma d'un geste négligent de la main et lui dit: _$"Enfin je te rencontre Marvolo Gaunt"_

_Qui __êtes-vous__? Comment __connaissez-vous__ mon nom? Qu'__avez-vous__ fait __à__ mon fils? A par le caleçon de Salazar comment __parlez-vous__ Fourchelangue?"$_

Harry éclata de rire et répondit _$"Je__ suis votre pire __cauchemar__"$_. Harry le stupefixa et le déplaça près de son fils. Puis entrant dans la maison il s'adressa à Mérope la future mère du pire mage noir que le monde aurait connu.

"Alors comme ça Mérope on est amoureuse d'un moldu? C'est pas bien du tout du tout ça surtout pour une descendante du grand Salazar Serpentard."

Elle resta figé et blanchit d'un coup elle n'avait parlé de cela à personne. Harry se transforma alors en lion et sauta à son cou pour la tuer rapidement. Il fit de même sur Morfin et Marvolo. Il reprit forme humaine et récupéra la Pierre de Résurrection de la main de Marvolo. Il se dématérialisa dans sa chambre forte de Gringotts et y déposa la Pierre avec tous les sort possible et inimaginable pour la protégé en plus du coffre en lui-même qui étant le coffre de Merlin est totalement imprenable. 'Fol Œil serait fier de moi et me taperait le dos en disant VIGILANCE CONSTANTE' songea Harry avec un petit sourire avant de disparaître.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

**Chapitre 2**

******Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

**Merci à royalise et kthi pour leurs reviews**

**Ayant fêté mes 20 ans hier donc étant de bonne humeur et partant demain pour l'Autriche je vous poste ce chapitre avec deux jours d'avance.. Bizzz la suite le 31.. Bonne lecture.**

Il réapparut devant un petite maison discrète en périphérie de Londres dont il était propriétaire. Il mit une dizaine de jours à aménagé complètement sa maison. Il s'était également acheté une jolie chouette lapone qu'il envoya en cette fin Juin à Poudlard avec son diplôme de l'EMS ainsi que sa demande de poste. En effet le poste de professeur de DCFM était déjà réputé maudit à cette époque et onc il se douttait qu'il n'était pas évident dans ces temps troublés par le début de la guerre contre Grindelwald et la seconde guerre mondiale moldu de trouver un professeur compétant et motivé. C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain sa chouette était de retour avec une réponse du professeur Dippet l'actuel directeur qui souhaitait le rencontrer le lendemain même à Poudlard pour 14h. Harry sourit et se prépara mentalement a l'entrevu qui aurait lieu lendemain car il s'en doutait Dumbledore y assisterai. Il se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse et alla manger dans un petit restaurant. Il porta silencieusement un toast au grand Lord Voldemort qui ne naîtrait jamais. Il rentra chez lui pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain il mangea léger et se prépara. Il portait une tenue elfique noire de cuir souple et épousant parfaitement son corps. Il enfila par dessus une cape vert sombre. Il plaça des dagues dans ses bottes en peau de dragons et dans une manche, sa baguette sur son poignet droit a l'aide d'un holster et enfin son katana dissimulé dans son dos par une batterie de sort indetectables. Il se présenta devant les grilles de Poudlard dix minutes avant l'heure. La il eu la surprise de voir un Albus Dumbledore d'environ 40 ans l'attendant.

"Professeur Dumbledore si je ne m'abuse" dit il en lui tendant la main. "votre réputation vous précède monsieur."

Dumbledore lui serra la main et lui dit: "Monsieur Sanchez bienvenu à Poudlard, le professeur Dippet ma montré vos résultats aux ASPICS et aux examens de l'ESM et je doit dire qu'ils m'ont impressionné. De plus j'ai appris que vous étiez Animagus est-ce vrai?"

"Oui en effet et si vous l'avais appris c'est que vous m'avait vu dans les registres et donc vous savez que je suis déclaré et en quoi je me transforme."

Albus sourit mais n'en dit pas plus. Tout en discutant ils avaient déjà atteins le hall et Dumbledore donne queqlues explications simples concernant certaines salles et les escaliers.

"Nous voici arrivés." Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent au bureau du directeur.

Harry suivit Dumbledore à l'intérieur du bureau et vit le professeur Dippet assis derrière sa table de travail. Il devait avoir dans 70 ans d'après Harry avec une petite bedaine et une barbe fine. Le directeur s'adressa à lui : "Bonjour monsieur Sanchez je suis le professeur Armando Dippet directeur de cette école"

"Enchanté monsieur"

"Vos résultats aux ASPICS et à l'ESM sont impressionnants je dirais même que c'est du jamais vu. Même Albus qui pourtant est considéré comme l'un des génies de ce siècle n'a pas fait mieux. C'est pourquoi, sauf votre respect, nous avons contacté Salem qui nous on confirmé vos grandes capacités. Mais vous comprendrez j'espère que par les temps qui courent je voudrais vous demander un petit duel amical contre le professeur Dumbledore. Si vous vous défendez bien ou si vous gagnez vous aurez le poste."

"Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Avez vous une salle de duel ou au moins une estrade quelque chose dans ce genre qui serait mieux adapté à notre petit duel que votre bureau?"

"A l'initiative de votre prédécesseur une telle salle a en effet était créée pour un club de duel qui malheureusement n'a pas pu voir le jour. Suivez moi."

Il retournèrent en silence vers la grande salle et le directeur ouvrit une porte proche de cette dernière. Dans cette salle il y avait des tribunes en bois et une grande estrade de duel réglementaire.

Harry dégrafa sa cape et monta sur l'estrade. Il se savait plus puissant que Dumbledore mais il ignorait si il devait le montrer sachant que le combat entre Albus et Grindelwald n'avait pas encore eu lieu. En même temps en deux jours il avait déjà changer tellement de choses. Il décida de perdre tout en étant conscient que si Dippet ne se rendait pas compte qu'il l'avait fait exprès ce ne serait pas le cas de Dumbledore. Il décida également de se contenir à la magie dite blanche et à quelques sorts de magie grise sans trop en révélé.

Les deux duellistes se saluèrent firent quelques pas et se fire face.

Harry dédoublant sa concentration utilisa la légilimencie de manière très subtile afin de connaitre les sorts que lui jetterait Albus à l'avance. Dumbledore ne s'attendant pas à avoir à faire à un legilimens accompli n'avait pas complétement verrouillé son esprit. Il put donc aisément bloquer, dévier, esquiver et riposter de manière extrêmement rapide. Albus enchaînait les sorts et les métamorphoses de diversion mais Harry les parait tous sans aucun problèmes ce qui énervât considérablement Dumbledore.

Harry décida de taquiner son vieux mentor: "Je vous pensai meilleur occlumens professeur." Dumbledore pâlit et ferma rapidement son esprit de manière totalement impénétrable. "Je ne vous savez pas légilimens monsieur Sanchez"

"Et pour cette raison vous baissez vos défenses?"

"J'ai fait une erreur je le conçois. Reprenons voulez-vous?"

Sans attendre de réponse Albus avait lancer un sort. Le vrai combat commença alors et ce fut un véritable déploiement de puissance.

Au bout d'un moment Harry fut surpris par un sort à la limite de la magie noire et il se retrouva entouré d'un cercle de magie tourbillonnante qui l'affaiblissait à chaque mouvement. Il vit que Dumbledore souriait mais même si Harry devait perdre ce duel il ne voulait pas que ce soit ainsi. Il se concentra un instant et s'écria: "Destructo circulum Dumbledore incantatem." Le cercle se désintégra dans une gerbe de fumée qui disparu rapidement alors qu'Harry riposté déjà avec un sort qu'il avait lui même inventé et qui ressemblait quelque peu à celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier ne se laissa cependant pas surprendre et invoqua un grand bouclier qui explosa sous la puissance du sort. Harry fit mine de s'être épuisé avec ses deux derniers sorts et se laissa donc atteindre par un sort incapacitant de Dumbledore qui termina donc le duel.

Harry se redressa en reprenant son souffle et le directeur s'exclama: " Et bien et bien quel duel impressionant. Vous avez le poste monsieur Sanchez venez allons terminer cette discution dans mon bureau."

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore l'étudié étrangement. Comme il s'en doutait il avait tromper le directeur mais pas son ancien mentor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

**Chapitre 3**

**J'ai décidé de publier dès que je terminais de taper le chapitre alors ça va varier entre le lundi et le mercredi à partir de maintenant.**

**Merci à kthi pour sa review et à royalise pour son message =)**

******Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

Une fois arrivés au bureau du directeur celui-ci s'adressa à Harry: " Monsieur Sanchez vous avez un niveau remarquable. Comme je vous l'ai dit vous avez le poste. Permettez moi de vous faire passer sous le Choixpeau magique afin de savoir ou vous seriez allé si vous aviez étudié ici."

"Avec plaisir."

Harry s'assit et le directeur lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête .

Il entendit dans sa t^te la petite voix familière: "Hum tu viens de loin Harry Potter, ne t'en fait pas tes secrets sont bien garder avec moi. Cependant à ton époque je t'ai envoyé à Griffondor mais depuis tu as découvert tes origines et toute ta puissance je ne peux pas te désigné de maison vu que Poudlard t'appartient."

"Je le sais bien du coup qu'allez vous leur dire?" pensa Harry.

"Que je ne peux pas te répartir. Tu sais qu'en tant que propriétaire magique de l'école et étant digne de cela Fumseck serait ravi de venir à ton service. Appel le quand tu sera tranquille et pense à venir parler avec moi si le coeur t'en dit."

"Avec plaisir."

Le choixpeau s'adressa aux professeurs en disant : "Cet homme possède les valeurs de toutes les maisons il aurait sa place dans chacune d'elles je ne peux pas prendre de décision!"

Les deux hommes étaient ébahit jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard cela c'était produit.

Le professeur Dippet reposa le choixpeau et dit : "Bon et bien je ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Le salaire sera de 3000 gallions par mois. Voila les documents à remplir et votre emploi du temps. Le professeur Dumbledore va vous montrer votre bureau et vos appartements vous pourrez emménager à partir du quinze Août. Vous avez des questions?"

"Oui vous aez parler d'un club de duel tout à l'heure. Si vous avez consulter mon dossier à Salem vous avez du constater que j'ai été sacré champion de duel de l'école pour mes trois dernières années. Peut être pourrais-je faire profité les élèves de mes aptitudes en ouvrant ce club."

"Excellente idée nous organiseront cela à la rentrée afin de commencer e club courant Octobre. Cela vous va?"

"Oui c'est parfait. Je voulais aussi savoir si il était permit aux professeurs d'utiliser le terrain de Quidditch. J'aimerais pouvoir garder la forme et si cela est possible de venir m'entrainer avant le début des cours également."

"Bien sur cela est possible si les équipes n'ont pas réservé le terrain. Vous pouvez venir dès demain si vous voulez. Les gargouilles vous laisseront entrer. Sur ce j'ai du travail on se reverra le 15 Août."

"Au revoir monsieur et merci."

Harry suivit donc Dumbledore jusqu'au bureau qu'il avait connu avec Lockart, Lupin, Croupton Junior et enfin Ombrage. Il sourit de le voir sans décoration. Il visita ensuite ses appartements composés d'un salon douillé avec une bibliothèque et une grande chambre.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie Dumbledore posa la question que Harry savait qu'il poserait innévitablement.

"Pourquoi ne pas avoir montrer tout votre potentiel? Durant notre duel vous auriez pu me battre aisément."

"Je préfère être sous-estimé Albus. Immaginez la surprise de votre ancien ami Grindelwald s'il apprenait que celui qu'il redoute car plus adroit et légérement plus puissant que lui s'est fait battre par un inconnu."

"Comment savez vous que j'était ami avec Grindelwald?"

"J'ai beaucoup voyager Albus dans certaines contrées on ne peux pas dire que vous ayez été discret tout les deux. Mais rassurez vous je ne dirais rien de tout cela."

Laissant Dumbledore abasourdit Harry sortit de l'enceinte de l'école et transplana sur le chemin de traverse.

Il alla s'acheter le tout dernier balais de Quidditch de l'époque à savoir un Comète 150 et un équipement complet. En effet il ne pouvait pas utiliser son Eclair de Feu datant de 1994 en 1923. Puis il alla fêter son nouveau poste au pub avant de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain après un petit déjeuner copieux il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Les gargouilles le saluèrent et le laissèrent passer.

A 10h15 il avait déja enfilé sa tenue et venait de décoler.

Même si le balais était loin d'être aussi bon que son Eclair de Feu Harry se sentait revivre. Le vol était sa passion c'est pourquoi quand il avait commencé sa formation sur les éléments avec les Hauts Elfes l'air s'était présenter à lui en premier. Il était rapidement devenu un mage élémental d'air c'est pourquoi il maitrisé si parfaitement le vol sur balai. Il s'échauffa un petit quart d'heure puis lacha son vif d'entrainement. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes il le laissa s'échapper. Il se mit ensuite à sa recherche en enchaînant des figures plus ou moins dangereuses. Il attrapa son vif régulièrement pendant une heure. Puis il se décida à lacher son vif de match hérité de Dumbledore. Les vifs de matchs étant bien plus rapide que ceux d'entrainement il se concentra encore plus et partit à sa recherche. Concentré comme il l'était il n'avait pas remarqué que Dumbledore l'observait au loin depuis déjà 1h et était de plus en plus surprit par Pedro. Mais quand il vit le vif de match il le fut au plus haut point.

Harry fit quelques piquets àpleine vitesse s'arrétant aussi proche du sol que ce que son balais pouvait le faire. Puis il vit enfin le vif en vol stationnaire aux pieds des anneaux d'or à l'opposé du stade. Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et s'élança à toute vitesse vers le vif. Au moment ou il allait l'attraper le vif changea de direction. Harry le poursuivit alors pendant vingt minutes dans tout les sens et finalement à ras du sol, comme lors de son premier match il se mit debout sur son balaiset plongea. Il attrapa le vif cette fois avec la main et éclata de rire. Il prit son balai et se dirigea vers les vestiaires ou Dumbledore l'attendait. Il fut peu surprit de le voir la et dit: "Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes la Albus?"

"Je suis arrivé peu après vous et je dois admettre que vous volez extrémement bien. Mais ou avez vous trouvé ce vif d'or de match?"

"Oh il s'agit du premier que j'ai attraper lors de ma première année d'étude."

"A onze ans vous étiez déjà attrapeur?"

"Oui en effet. J'ai toujours eu une très grande affinité avec l'élément air. D'où mon don pour le Quidditch."

"Je vois je vois."

"Cela tombe bien que vous m'ayez trouvé je voulez vous voir pour vous soumettre mon programme car il diffère en quelques points de celui du ministère. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question si je vous en parle d'abord à vous c'est pour que vous puissiez m'appuyer auprès du directeur."

"Montrez moi cela je verrez ce que je peux faire."

Harry lui donne un morceau de parchemin et vit Dumbledore devenir blanc à sa lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

**Chapitre 4**

**Merci aux reviewers =) Comme me la fait remarquer Gb88 3000 gallions par mois c trop en fait je voulais mettre 300 mais bon maintenant la flemme de changer xD.**

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

**Programme:**

**1ère année: **introduction de la matière, historique de la magie noire et de ses mages, bestiaire

**2ème année**: historique de la magie noire, bestiaire, introduction aux duels

**3ème année**: bestiaire dont travaux pratiques sur épouvantard introduction aux duels

**4ème année**: démonstration et étude de sorts de magie noire courants, base des sorts d'attaque et de défense

**5ème année**: démonstration et étude de certains sorts noirs, duels, sorts d'attaque et de défense avancés

**6ème année:** classifications des sorts, démonstration et études de sorts noirs de classe moyenne, apprentissage de certains sorts blanc de la même classe

**7ème année**: magie élémentaire, étude de sorts noirs de classe moyenne, démonstration et base de la magie grise, de la magie nécrotique et des autres magies.

Dumbledore regarda Harry et lui demanda d'une voix froide: "Comment connaissez-vous tout cela? Vous pratiquez la magie noire? La magie grise n'est plus enseignée nul part depuis plus de deux siècles et la magie nécrotique est un art sombre et peu connu que seul certains vampires et mages noirs pratiquent. Et PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN de quelles autres magies parlez-vous?"

"Albus voyons je ne vous pensais pas aussi fermé d'esprit. La pratique de la magie noire, de la nécromancie et tout autre art sombre ne fait pas d'une personne un mage noir. Tout dépend de comment il l'utilise. Prenons un exemple si j'utilise un sortilège de lévitation basique, qui est un sort blanc, et que je vous fait tomber d'une falaise. Je suis une personne sombre pour avoir tuer quelqu'un pourtant j'ai utilisé un sort blanc de première année. Par contre si j'utilise le doloris, un sort des plus noirs puis qu'interdit vous en conviendrez, sur quelqu'un qui fait une crise cardiaque. Les spasmes et les secousses que provoque ce sort va faire repartir son cœur. J'aurai sauvé une personne mais j'irai à Azcaban parce qu'on me considérera alors comme un mage noir. Trouvez vous cela normal? Quand à la magie grise, il n'existe en ce monde que deux personnes capable de l'utiliser et aptes à l'enseigner. Maître Xi Wang Chu et moi même."

"maître Xi Wang Chu est une légende."

"Il est bien réel et bien vivant aussi. Il fut mon maître pendant quatre années. Mais rassurez-vous je ne compte pas apprendre au élèves à manier la magie grise, la magie nécrotique ou tout autre art sombre. Je veux juste leur montrer les limites du blanc et du noir et ouvrir leur esprit à l'existence des magies qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Quand à la magie noire je leur enseignerai quelques sort basiques mais utiles durant une période sombre comme la notre. Et puis je pense qu'il est bon pour les élèves de savoir contre quoi ils risquent de devoir se battre. Grindelwald étant un nécromancien très puissant il faut montrer aux élèves ce qu'est la nécromancie. Les autres magies que je compte présenter et éventuellement en donner les bases pour certaines sont: la magie runique gobeline, la magie centaurienne, la pure magie, la fluxomancie, le mantra, les pentagrammes, l'alchimie basique, la sanguimagie, la spirimagie et la filimagie. Concernant cette dernière je n'ai pas le droit de l'enseigner, j'ai juste reçu l'autorisation de la présenter."

"Vous avez donc rencontré des elfes qui vous ont appris la filimagie c'est impressionnant. Ils m'ont toujours fermé les portes de leur royaume. Bon je ne poserai pas plus de questions. Je vous appuierai auprès du directeur."

"Merci Albus."

Harry retourna chez lui et une certaine routine s'installa. Tout les jours il allait deux heures sur le terrain de quidditch de Poudlard, rentrait chez lui et méditait. En effet Harry étant extrêmement puissant et utilisant tant de magie différentes était obligé de stabiliser ses flux magiques dans son noyaux. Ainsi il pouvait également camoufler sa réelle puissance aux perceptions extérieures. Il faisait cela une heure par jour.

Le 15 Août il emménagea à Poudlard, décora sa chambre et son salon aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Son bureau vint ensuite. Il y installa son matériel de détection de magies dangereuses. Glaces à l'ennemie, strutoscopes et autres appareils connu ou de sa propre fabrication. Il avait décoré son bureau de gris anthracite et d'argent avec quelques dorures. Il laissa sa salle de classe sans décoration si ce n'est les tentures des quatre maisons et le blason de Poudlard derrière son bureau. Sa routine reprit avec en plus les repas dans la grande salle avec les autres professeurs. Il sympathisa notamment avec Linda Berkover qui enseigne les sortilèges, Marc Zip pour les runes et John Smith pour les potions.

Le 1er Septembre arriva finalement et avec lui les élèves de Poudlard. Depuis sa place, entre celle actuellement vide de Dumbledore parti chercher les premières et celle de la belle Linda, Harry observa les élèves et sourit en voyant Connor Potter se faire provoquer par Landorius Malefoy. Plongeant dans ses pensées il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Drago Malefoy. Puis de toutes les escarmouches qu'ils ont eu ensuite menant finalement à cet instant au sommet de la tour d'Astrologie et à la mort de son Dumbledore. Sortant de ses sombres souvenirs il écouta la chanson du choixpeau magique prônant l'amitié entre les maisons et l'importance de l'apprentissage. Il sourit en regardant les élèves de première année émerveillés par la grande salle et son plafond magique ou encore portant déjà un masque de froideur pour les descendants de famille sang-pur. Une fois la répartition terminée et sa présentation officielle derrière lui il put enfin médité et se coucher. Il voulait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'attaquer avec les premières années puis les troisièmes et terminer par la sixièmes pour clôturer sa première journée d'enseignement. Pour les premières années il mit en place une puissante illusion les plaçant sur une plage de sable blanc devant une mer émeraude. Il se présenta, leur présenta la matière et commença son cours. Pour les troisième année il mit en place la même illusion mais rajouta un orage électrique au dessus d'eux. Ils présenta les animaux du bestiaire en les faisant sortir de la forêt derrière eux.

Pour toutes les années il mit en place des illusions similaires en les rendant de moins en moins paradisiaques suivant l'age des élèves. Arriva le jeudi midi ou il fut particulièrement excité bien que ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage. Cependant il avait du mal a manger ce que remarqua sa voisine Linda Berkover.

"Un problème Pedro? Vous ne mangez pas"

"Un peu pressé et anxieux pour mon premier cours avec les septième année."

La jeune femme d'environ trente cinq ans pouffa et lui dit que tout irai bien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

******Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

******Désolé pour les fautes je cherche un ou une beta si interessez contactez moi par MP merci =)**

**Chapitre 5**

Une fois arrivé à sa salle il fit entrer les élèves. "Entrez installez vous." Le élèves s'installèrent et sortirent leurs livres plumes et encriers.

"Bien je me présente je suis Pedro Sanchez et je serais votre professeur de DCFM cette année bien que appellation DCFM puisse paraître ridicule au vu de mon programme de l'année."

Un élève leva la main.

"Oui monsieur Potter?"

"On ne va pas apprendre à se défendre monsieur?"

"Si bien sur mais laissez moi vous exposer mon programme vous comprendrez mieux. Normalement en septième année on vous prépare simplement aux ASPICS certes avec quelques sorts assez poussés. Moi je vais vous apprendre à survivre dans un monde en guerre. Pour cela nous allons étudier les duels et les boucliers, puis la magie élémentaire de classe moyenne voire maitresse, je vous apprendrez ensuite quelques notions et sorts de magie noire, puis nous aborderons plusieurs magies dont vous n'immaginez même pas l'existence."

Harry sourit en voyant que ses élèves étaient trop étonnés pour réagir.

"Bien pour aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas besoin d'autre chose que de votre baguette alors rangez vos affaires et suivez moi. A moins que vous ayait des questions à me poser."

"Monsieur Potter?"

"Le directeur sait que vous voulez nous enseigner la magie noire?"

"Il est au courant en effet. Mais dites moi monsieur Potter si un adepte de la magie noire vous attaque vous aller vous défendre avec un expeliarmus ou un stupefix? Il est important de connaitre la magie que l'on affronte mais nous y reviendront plus tard."

Ils suivirent tous Harry jusqu'à la salle de duel. Ou il monta sur l'estrade en se souvenant du cours de Lockart.

"Bien. Pour commencer l'année je vais essayer de vous apprendre à exploiter au maximum votre puissance magique. Un homme sage m'a dit un jour :'si tu veux connaitre un homme et sa puissance affronte le en duel.' c'est pourquoi vous allez chacun votre tour monter sur l'estrade et m'affronter dans un duel que j'arreterai si besoin est. Je tiens à préciser que j'attend de vous votre maximum dans nos duels. Si vous souhaitez utiliser la magie noire ou la magie élémentaire pour ceux qui en ont la possibilitée faites le. Il n'y aura aucune sanction. Tout les sort sont permis même les impardonnables. Cependant soyez surs que je répondrait en conséquence."

"Ceci étant clair on peut commencer. Qui est volontaire pour passer en premier?"

Connor Potter et Landorius Malefoy levèrent la main.

"Hum un courageux Gryffondor, et un rusé Serpentard, qui pense pouvoir me battre et être tranquille après. Votre nom jeune homme?"

"Landorius Malefoy"

"Bien sur, bien sur. Montrez moi ce que vous valez."

Ils se mirent en place se saluèrent et Malefoy lança immédiatement:

"Expeliarmus, impedimenta, serpensortia, Impero."

Un bouclier d'argent surgit de nul part et absorba les deux premiers sorts. Harry fit disparaitre le serpent d'un mouvement de baguette et se laissa toucher par l'Imperium. Malefoy en voyant cela sourit mais déchanta bien vite en réalisant que sa volonté était ecrasée par celle d'Harry.

"Pas mal monsieur Malefoy pas mal. Voyons voir votre défense maintenant."

Plusieurs sortilèges fusèrent vers Malefoy qui mit en place un puissant protégo. Son bouclier dévia les trois premiers sorts mais explosa avec le quatrième. Harry termina rapidement avec un stupefix et renvoya Malefoy dans les gradins. Ce dernier retourna s'asseoir en fulminant de rage et en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Bien au suivant."

"Monsieur j'ai une question"

"Oui monsieur Londubat?"

"Quel est le sortilège que vous avez utilisé pour briser le protégo de Malefoy monsieur?"

"Hum il faut que vous compreniez un principe fondamental de la vie en général. Les moldus et quelques sorciers asiatiques particulièremen, ont compris il y a bien longtemps que dans la vie toute chose à un opposé. Ils ont appelé cela le Yin et le Yang. Plus tard les chercheurs moldus ont développé le principe d'action/réaction. En magie c'est pareil pour chaque sort il existe un contre sort ou un sort opposé. Par exemple pour prendre simple le sort 'lumos' à un contre sort qui est 'nox'. Le sort que j'ai employé est un sort de basse magie noireque l'on appelle l'anti protégo. Il ne sert strictement qu'a detruire les protégo et rien d'autre. Je verrai si je vous l'apprendrai ou pas. Maintenant au suivant."

"Ah monsieur Potter voyons voir."

Son ayeul contrairement à Malefoy ne fonça pas dans le tas et étudia la posture. Harry étant patient attendit et finalement Connor attaqua avec plusieurs attaques assez faibles pour augmenter ensuite avec deux sorts de magie élémentaire de feu de classe moyenne qu'Harry contra avec la magie de l'eau. Il testa ensuite la defense de Connor Potter qui tient bon un moment avec des esquives et de conjurations pour perdre finalement à cause d'un sort bien plus puissant que son bouclier.

"Bien, très bien même bon duel monsieur Potter. 10 points pour Gryffondor"

"Au suivant"

Une fois tout les élèves passés ils retournèrent dans la salle de classe ou ils s'assirent à leurs place et Harry sur son bureau. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau une énorme tablette de chocolat qu'il cassa et distribua à ses élèves.

"Mangez vous êtes magiquement fatigués je le ressent et les duels ont été court."

Le jeune Potter leva la main.

"Oui?"

"On est tous vidés monsieur et pourtant nous n'avons combattu que quelques minutes chacun mais vous qui avez combattu presque deux heures sans interruption on dirai que vous pouvez encore combattre des heures sans effort."

Les autres élèves hochèrent de la tête pour confirmer qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

Harry eu un petit rire et répondit : "Votre puissance magique à tous est assez important mais vous ne savez pas l'exploiter correctement c'est ce dont je parlais au début du cours. En plus de cela vous avez peu d'entrainement physique hormis les joueurs de quidditch et encore même pour eux ce n'est pas suffisant. Vous n'avez pas d'endurance. Tout ceci fait que vous utilisez beaucoup de magie et d'énergie pour peu de chose. Pour ma part je fait du sport de façon journalière et à un niveau assez important depuis plus de vingt ans et j'ai un contrôle total de ma magie. Pour vous donner un exemple, monsieur Malefoy vous qui utilisez au moins l'Imperium dites nous quelle est la difference de quantité de magie dépensé entre un expeliarmus et un impardonnable s'il vous plait."

"Un impardonnable demande cinq à dix fois plus de magie et de concentration qu'un sort comme l'expelliarmus."

"Exactement. La ou je veux en venir c'est qu'à mon niveau pour lancer un Avada Kedavra je dépenserai la même quantité de magie et d'énergie que vous pour faire lévité une plume."

Tous avait l'air profondément choqués mais Harry enchaînat.

"Il existe quelques sorts et rituels qui sont tellement puissants qu'ils m'épuiserait totalement mais ils sont rares et extrèment dangereux."

"Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il y a plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra monsieur?"

Harry eu encore un petit rire.

"Bien sur et bien plus mortels aussi mais je ne vous parlerez et vous enseignerait que certains a peine plus puissant et surtout des manières de vous en protégé."

"Il est impossible de contrer un impardonnable à part l'Imperium avec la force de sa volonté."

"Ah monsieur Malefoy. Voyez vous il y a quelques centaines d'années un groupe de sorciers à décidé de dire à tout le monde qu'il était en effet impossible de s'en protégé et comme les moyens de le faire ne sont pas très répandu, les gens les ont cru et ont enseigné aux nouvelles générations et ainsi de suite que ce n'était pas possible. Et nous voici arriver dans cette salle ou vous croyez tous dur comme fer que c'est impossible pourtant vous connaissez tous au sort capable de vous en protéger."

Malefoy ricana et dit : "Ah oui? Et lequel?"

"Un peu de respect monsieur Malefoy s'il vous plait. 5Points en moins pour Serpentard. Vous avez tous appris l'an dernier normalement en métamorphose le sortilège 'avis'. Je me trompe? Je vois sur vos visage que non. 'Avis' associé au 'Oppugno' crée plusieurs petits oiseaux qui se feront un plaisir de recevoir un impardonnable à votre place. Simplement comme vous êtes depuis longtemps persuadés qu'il est impossible d'en arreter vous n'auriez jamais pensait à cela."

Harry pouvait lire la stupeur sur les visages devant lui.

"Bien sur cette technique est loin d'etre infaillible. Il existe plusieurs boucliers permettant d'arréter à coup sur un impardonnable. Par exemple il y à le bouclier d'argent que vous m'avez vu utiliser pendant les duels. Il vous faut savoir que l'utilisation d'un sortilège ne correspond en fait qu'en un control mental de votre noyau magique. Les formules sont la pour faciliter ce controle et vous le faites quasi inconsciemment. Les sortilèges impardonnables comme la majorité des sorts de magie noire ou de nécromancie et autres arts sombre prennent source dans le contrôle de vos émotions né faut absolument vouloir la mort, la douleur ou le controle total de votre adversaire pour que ces sortilèges fonctionnent."

"Oui monsieur Londubat?"

"Mais monsieur ces sentiments sont les plus puissants on ne peut les dominer donc il est impossible de combattre la magie noire non?"

"C'est la que certains mages noirs et beaucoup d'entre vous se trompent. D'une part on peut controler ces émotions bien que ce ne soit pas facil. Et d'autre part il y a bien plus puissant. L'amour, l'amitié, la réside l'essence même de la magie blanche qui égale voire surpasse la magie noire à condition encore une fois de controler ses émotions. Pour revenir au bouclier d'argent, il permet de contrer les sortilèges impardonnables certes mais si le sort est bien plus puissant le bouclier fondra. De plus il n'arretera pas forcément des sorts d'une autre catégorie."

"Monsieur Potter?"

"Vous allez nous apprendre ce bouclier professeur?"

"Vous n'avez pas encore un controle suffisant. Nous allons commencer par des boucliers moins puissants mais très efficaces. Quand vous les maitriserez nous reviendrons au bouclier d'argent. Pour la semaiine prochaine je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur les boucliers de cendre et de craie. J'attend au moins 50 centimètres de parchemin. Ne commencez pas à raler et à soupirer je n'aipas dit que je noterais. Mais je peux changer d'avis d'ici la alors faites correctement votre travail. Le cours est terminer."

La cloche sonna au même moment. Une fois les élèves sortient Harry ferma la porte et regardant vers le fond de la classe il dit :

" Comment avez-vous trouvé mon cours Albus?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

******Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

******Désolé pour le retard de publication.**

**Merci aux reviewers**

**Pour répondre à tompotter12: le poste maudit est volontaire. En ce qui concerne les sorts plus puissant et plus 'mortels' que l'AK j'entendait 'plus destructeurs' l'AK n'atteint qu'une cible et signifie une mort rapide et propre. Pour ma part je parle de sorts avec un rayon d'action plus large ou alors signifiant une mort lente et particulièrement douloureuse. **

**Chapitre 6**

"Comment et depuis quand savez-vous que je suis la?" demanda Albus en retirant ses sorts de dissimulations.

"Disons que je savais que vous n'aviez pas de cours aujourd'hui puis j'ai senti votre signature magique dans ma salle dès le début du cours des septièmes années."

"Impressionnant je pensait avoir suffisamment dissimulé mon aura."

"J'ai une perception des auras très développé. Et donc qu'avez-vous pensé?"

"Votre maîtrise de la magie est très impressionnante et vos connaissances le sont tout autant, vous avez su intéresser chaque élève de cette classe. Ils étaient tous captivés ce qui ne s'est jamais vu. Et croyez moi je connais ces élèves. Vous comptez vraiment leur enseigner les boucliers de craie et de cendre? Et a terme le bouclier d'argent?"

"Certains d'entre eux ont une puissance suffisante pour maîtriser bien au delà et vous le savez pertinemment. Et tous peuvent maîtriser le bouclier de cendre et le bouclier de craie avec de l'entrainement. Mais je ne resterez sur les boucliers que quelques semaines si ils souhaitent progresser encore après cela ils devront le faire de leur côté même si je resterez à leur disposition si ils en ont besoin."

"Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite?"

"Comme je leur ai dit au début du cours, les duels, les sorts puissants d'attaques et de défense, sorts élémentaires, magie noire de bas et moyen niveau et enfin base de la magie grise ainsi que présentation et base de la nécromancie. Avec en fil rouge dès la semaine prochaine la fluxomancie, l'élasticité de la magie et également le classement des sorts."

"Vaste programme. Qu'allez vous faire de votre journée de libre demain? Si ce n'est pas indiscret"

"Déjà ce soir une petite ballade dans la forêt. Et demain une petite grasse matinée, préparer mes cours de la semaine prochaine et faire un peu de sport ensuite j'irai boire un verre à Préaulard."

"La forêt n'est pas très sure vous savez?"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi je sais me défendre."

"Je n'en doute pas. Vous m'accompagnez à la grande salle?"

"Avec plaisir"

Une fois arrivés à la grande salle Harry s'assit à côté du professeur de sortilège. "Bonsoir Linda"

"Bonsoir Pedro, comment allez-vous?"

"Bien bien ça s'est bien passer finalement" sourit Harry "et vous?"

"Bien merci. Alors cette première semaine? Vous êtes libre demain non?"

"En effet j'ai ma journée de demain. La semaine s'est bien passée j'ai des élèves inintéressants et intéressés c'est l'essentiel."

"Oui et d'après ce que j'ai entendu notamment pour ce qui est des bestiaires, vous avez fait étalage d'une magie d'illusion très puissante."

"Oh.. transformer une salle de classe en île paradisiaque pas si paradisiaque que cela n'est pas si compliqué."

"Modeste en plus de cela. C'est peut être peu complexe en théorie mais il faut une puissance très importante pour l'appliquée. Moi même en serait incapable."

"Vous le pourriez avec de l'entrainement" sourit Harry.

"Dites moi Linda, qu'allez vous étudier avec les septièmes années que je n'empiète pas sur votre programme?"

"Oh et bien je fait un retour qui parait essentiel sur les sorts informulés, les sortilèges élémentaires basiques et les sorts possible sans baguette"

"Puis-je vous suggérer quelque chose?"

"Oui bien sur"

"Voila je pense aborder moi-même les sorts élémentaires de classe intermédiaire voire maîtresse. Donc si vous pouviez faire cette partie rapidement cela compléterait mon enseignement. En compensation vous pourrie leur faire un cours sur les auras."

La professeur pris le temps de la réflexion et répondit : "Cela me parait tout à fait possible et c'est même une très bonne idée."

"J'en suis heureux." Sourit Harry "Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée je vais me balader en forêt."

"Bonne ballade et prenez garde."

Harry mit sa cape et sortit du château se dirigeant vers la forêt. Certains élèves le voyant s'enfoncer seul dans la forêt se posèrent des questions mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Quand à lui Harry avançait sereinement. Il arriva au bout d'une heure devant un village Centaure. Il se présenta à l'entrée et attendit. Au bout de cinq minutes le chef du village vint vers lui.

"Bonsoir Harry"

"Bonsoir Lyman"

Le centaure leva la tête vers le ciel et Harry l'imita.

"Mars est bien visible ce soir" remarqua Harry.

"Tout comme Venus mon ami"

"Un combat pour une femme ou un combat pour l'amour comme autrefois?"

"Cela tu le sais bien."

"Oui l'avenir nous le dira." Sourit Harry.

Lyman sourit lui aussi.

"Bonne nuit Harry"

"Bonne nuit Lyman"

Harry reprit sa route dans les profondeurs de la forêt et arriva à une clairière où un troupeau de Licorne paissait paisiblement. Il attendit en bordure et le mâle dominant s'approcha. Il s'adressa à Harry par la pensée.

"Bonsoir Harry Potter."

"Bonsoir Laurell"

La licorne inclina la tête pour se faire caresser et Harry le fit tendrement.

"Comment vont les petits?"

"Ils grandissent bien."

"Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques aurait besoin d'un poulain ou d'une jument pour l'un de ses cours. Accepterez tu?"

"Uniquement si toi ou moi est présent."

"Très bien je viendrais te prévenir. Bonne nuit Laurell"

"Bonne nuit Harry Potter"

Harry regardant sa montre qui affichait deux heures du matin. Il disparut alors dans un éclat de flamme grise et réapparut dans ses appartements. Il se servit un verre de Whisky et se mit un peu de musique pour se détendre. Il se coucha vers trois heure pour ne se lever qu'à onze heure. Il fit quelques étirements et médita jusqu'à midi ou il alla manger à la grande salle. Il retourna à ses appartements et prépara sa semaine. Vers 14 heures il sortit dans le parc en tenue de sport avec son balai. Il courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch dont il fit le tour pour s'échauffer. Il monta sur son balai et pendant une heure et demi il enchaînât les figures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et ce à pleine vitesse.

Les élèves membres des équipes de Quidditch qui n'avait pas cours le regardaient tous depuis depuis un bon moment quand il descendit.

Connor Potter le capitaine des Gryffondors vint l'aborder: "Monsieur où avez vous appris à voler comme ça c'est insensé!?"

Harry sourit en se reconnaissant en son aïeul.

"J'ai une grande affinité avec l'élément air. On en rediscutera en cours sur la magie élémentaire. C'est donc quasiment inné pour moi."

"C'est incroyable."

"Entraînez vous monsieur Potter un jour vous volerez aussi bien"

"Merci monsieur."

Harry retourna à sa chambre, se doucha et travailla sur sa magie jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Il alla à la grande salle et s'installa à sa place. Il fut immédiatement abordé par le professeur Berkover.

"Albus nous avez dit que vous étiez un excellent joueur de Quidditch mais si j'en croit les rumeurs vous seriez meilleur que certains professionnels."

Harry se penchât de façon à ce que seulement elle puisse l'entendre.

"L'explication est simple Linda, je suis un élémental d'air."

Harry sourit en voyant l'air surpris de sa collègue.

"Je savait qu'Albus était un élémental de feu mais je ne me serez jamais doutait que vous étiez également un mage élémental."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que les gens ignorent sur moi."

Linda sourit de façon mystérieuse et demanda: "Et comment peut on faire pour en savoir plus sur vous?"

"Venez boire un verre a Préaulard avec moi ce soir nous apprendront à mieux nous connaitre."

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et accepta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quand Harry veut tout changer !**

******Disclaimer: Rien est à moi tout est à JK. je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fiction**

******Désolé pour le retard de publication qui fut très long et j'en suis navré.. j'ai eu un décès dans ma famille et je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire je suis désolé.  
**

**Merci aux reviewers et désolé à ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu je vais essayer de le faire rapidement.  
**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6**

Une heure plus tard Harry attendait devant les grandes portes que le professeur Berkover le rejoigne. Dix minutes plus tard la jeune femme était la et ils se dirigeaient vers les trois balais en silence.

Une fois arrivés ils s'installèrent et Harry commanda une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres.

"Whisky pur feu rien que ça?" rit Linda.

"On a pas de cours demain et je pense que certaines choses que vous allez apprendre mériterons quelque chose de plus fort qu'une bièraubeurre."

"Je vois" sourit-elle.

Harry remplirent leurs verres et ils trinquèrent.

"Et bien Linda maintenant que nous sommes ici devant un verre. Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi?"

"Disons que pour l'instant à part votre physique d'athlète, votre statut de mage élémental et vos capacités en illusions je ne sait rien."

"Merci pour le physique d'athlète." sourit Harry.

Linda baissa les yeux mais ne dit rien.

"Je commence par où?"

"Il n'y a pas de famille Sanchez dans les anciennes familles de sang pur européennes. Vous êtes né-moldu?"

"Hum vous commencez fort. Disons que j'ai été élevé par un couple mi-moldu mi-sorcier. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. Ils ont été tués par un mage noir mort peu après. Je ne connais moi même pas leur nom. C'est tout ce que je sais sur eux. En plus du fait qu'ils étaient tout deux des sang purs Français et Espagnol. Les Sanchez sont mort avant la date qu'ils avaient fixé pour me donner le nom de mes parents."

"Je suis vraiment désolée je ne pensait pas que ce serait si douloureux."

Harry balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

"Ce n'est rien j'ai passer ce cap il y a bien longtemps."

"Je m'excuse quand même"

"Autre chose?"

"Quelles sont les différentes magies que vous pratiquez?"

"Hum pour répondre à cette question je vous demanderais de bien vouloir faire un serment magique de non divulgation sans mon autorisation."

Harry fit un vague geste de la main et une bulle de silence s'installa autour de leur table sous le regard incrédule de la professeur de sortilège.

"Euh d'accord. Je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais divulguer sans autorisation les informations que je vais recevoir de Pedro Sanchez."

Un fil de lumière bleue parti de son cœur pour rejoindre celui de Harry.

"Ainsi soit-il." Un fil parti cette fois d'Harry pour sceller le serment.

"Merci d'avoir prêter serment. Pour répondre à votre question je pratique: la magie blanche, la magie noire, la magie grise, la magie élémentaire, la magie sans baguette, la magie runique, la sanguimagie, la nécromancie, la fillimagie, la magie antique, la magie arcanique, la magie pure, l'aura magie, la fluxomancie, la magie des pentagrammes, la spirimagie et le mantra."

Harry sourit en voyant l'air de pure incrédulité sur le visage de sa collègue. Il finit son verre et les resservit en attendant qu'elle se reprenne.

"Je je vois pourquoi il fallait un serment" elle bu son verre cul sec et fit signe a Harry qu'elle en voulait encore.

"Attention avec les culs sec" sourit Harry.

"C'est difficile à assimiler vous savez"

"Oui oui je sais quand je regarde rétrospectivement même moi je m'impressionne" rigola Harry.

Linda le rejoignit dans son rire.

"On pourrait peut être se tutoyer en privé non?" proposa Harry.

"Avec plaisir. Dit moi comment et ou tu as appris tout cela. Parce qu'à l'ESM on enseigne pas tout ça."

"Je pense qu'il est encore tôt pour que tu connaisse tout mes secrets donc je me contenterais de te dire que j'ai appris une très grande partie de tout cela avec Maître Xi Wang Chu au Kilimandjaro."

"Je croyais qu'il était une légende."

"Je le pensais aussi avant de me décider à aller sur place pour vérifié."

"Et tu l'as trouvé."

"Oh j'ai mis deux mois à trouver le temple. Quand on arrive au pied du Kilimandjaro et qu'on commence à le gravir en suivant le chemin au bout de deux jours de marche on est de retour à notre point de départ. C'est frustrant la deuxième fois puis on se dit que finalement il faudrait peut-être passer par la forêt et non par le chemin. Et c'est la que ça se complique sérieusement. La forêt interdite à coté c'est le paradis et je n'avais à l'époque que mes connaissances l'ESM. J'ai du survivre plus qu'autre chose en progressant très lentement. Quand je suis finalement arrivé au temple devant les élèves et le Maître ce dernier m'a demandé si je pensais être vraiment prêt à suivre son enseignement. J'étais grisé par ma réussite de la montée par la forêt et j'ai affirmé être prêt. Il m'a donc ordonné de combattre l'élève arrivé avant moi et qui avait suivit trois mois d'entrainement. J'ai pris la plus grosse raclée de toute ma vie alors que j'ai été champion de duel de l'ESM pendant mes cinq années d'études la-bas. J'ai du apprendre à perdre et en deux ans j'étais devenu le premier disciple du Maître et le seul à qui il transmit son savoir en magie grise. A ma dernière année la-bas j'enseignais avec lui."

Encore une fois Linda avait une expression de pure incrédulité sur le visage qui fit sourire Harry.

"Si tu me parlais un peu de toi maintenant."

"Oh il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai grandit avec mes parents et j'ai suivit mes études ici à Poudlard. J'ai ensuite été sous la tutelle de l'ancien professeur de sortilèges qui m'a formé pour prendre sa place. Voila c'est tout."

Harry sourit et dit : "C'est juste un résumé mais je m'en contenterai. Il se fait tard on devrait rentrer."

"Oui tu as raison."

Harry désactiva sa bulle de silence et régla la note. Ils rentrèrent en silence et Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à ses appartements.

"Et bien Pedro j'ai passé une excellente soirée je te remercie."

"Ce fut un réel plaisir il faudra que l'on refasse ça."

Linda l'embrassa sur la joue et rentra dans ses appartement en disant : "Oui bonne nuit."

Harry rentra dans ses appartements fit ses exercices et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
